Just the Girl I'm Looking For
by Tiger Eyes 56
Summary: Lily Evans is sworn enemies with James Potter. What will she do when she returns to her 7th year as fellow Head with a completely changed James? Better than this summary makes it sound. JP/LE, SB/OC, RL/OC


G'day, everyone! This is my first full-length fanfic, and I will update as often as possibly during the course of my summer holiday. Reviews would be appreciated!!

**DISCLAIMER: I own only what J. K. Rowling doesn't already have dips on.**

Lily Evans breezed through the secret entrance onto Platform 9 ¾ with the confidence of finally being a 7th year. Her Head Girl Badge was pinned, gleaming, to the front of her robes. She took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the train smoke, a smell some people disliked, but Lily loved. To her, the smell meant she was going home after the long, hot summer.

She took a moment to look around for her two best friends. Bridget Williams immediately jumped forward from the crowd and wrapped her in a hug.

"Lily! I missed you terribly this summer!" Bridget cried with a grin.

"I missed you too," Lily said with a smile.

Bridget exhaled happily. She was a beautiful girl, even if she herself never saw it that way. She had long, wavy, dirty blond hair and expressive brown eyes. She was on the short side – only about 5' 2'' – but that never stopped her from being tough and stubborn. Although she looked petite, Bridget was remarkably strong and confident. She was stubborn, loud, confident, and often perceived as… tempestuous. She was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, under Captain and sworn enemy of Lily, James Potter.

Lily smoothed her hair as they searched the crowd for their other best friend, Mary Finan. Lily stood a bit taller than Bridget, at about 5'3'', but was far more slight. She had delicate features, including her almond shaped, emerald colored eyes. Her gorgeous red hairs fell in waves to her mid-back, and her skin was pale and perfect. Her smile lit up the hearts of many boys at Hogwarts, but she had never had a serious boyfriend.

At that moment, Mary Finan struggled away from the crowd, still dragging her truck and looking distinctly ruffled. She was jumped on by Bridget, and gently hugged by Lily. No words needed to be exchanged for them all to see how much they had missed each other.

"You wouldn't _believe_ the trouble I've had trying to find you all," Mary huffed, trying to comb the snarls out of her straight, black hair.

"The rudeness of people absolutely _astounds _me! I was practically _trampled_!" The petite girl, about the same height as Bridget, combed her hair back from her tanned and lovely face. Her piercing blue eyes swept over her friends in joy.

They boarded the train, and staked out an empty compartment to exchange stories of the summer. Bridget told of her record-breaking _six _summer romances, Lily relayed all the books she'd read and the places she'd been, and Mary spoke of relaxing on the beach and reading her trashy romance novels.

They were having a glorious time catching up, when _they_ slid the door open and strode in. The group of boys that seemed intend on ruining the girls' Hogwarts experience.

The Marauders – James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew – strolled in and took a seat as though they had been invited.

"Excuse us," Bridget said in an angry voice, "but this is a private, already _occupied_ compartment."

"Oh, don't act like you're not happy to see us, Williams," Sirius said with a cocky grin on his face.

Sirius tossed his head, shaking his dark hair away from his stormy grey eyes, with a certain elegance Lily had to admire. His perfect teeth and gorgeous physique were two of many reasons girls at Hogwarts fell at his feet.

Lily glowered at James Potter, who had been quiet upon entering the compartment, only looking up to smile at Lily and nod at the other two girls. His quiet nature was unusual, unnerving Lily. He would have normally asked her out twice by now.

"Come on Padfoot, let's leave the girls alone. We can catch up at dinner," James offered.

Lily Evans had never been more shocked. Here was James Potter, who had been obsessed with her since 4th year, actually attempting to get away from her. What happened to him? Had he suffered a blow to the head? Had he lost his memory?

"How're you doing, Potter?" Lily asked carefully, unsure of how his answer would be.

"Just fine, Lily," he replied with a sweet smile.

The four boys got to their feet. Remus, the quiet, studious one, flashed a smile at the girls before exiting, followed by Peter, a complaining Sirius, and lastly, James, who smiled once more before exiting the compartment and pulling the door shut behind him.

The three girls stared at the door, dumbfounded.

"That was too easy," Mary said in her quiet voice, although it was now full of suspicion.

"What's gotten into them? What's gotten into _James_?" Bridget asked in an incredulous voice.

Lily would've liked to know too.


End file.
